fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PlueNikorah
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome PlueNikorah to ! Thank you for your edit to the Thread:4138#11039|NaLu vs. NaLi page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 06:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 14:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC)}} Rude Anon I apologize for taking action so late concerning the behavior of the anonymous user. His/her message has been removed from the forum and has been blocked from the wiki with an appropriate length of time. I hope this does not bother you any further. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:48, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Second Image Violation This is your second image violation. You have failed to follow the following rules in our image policy: *If the moment cannot be captured in one panel, a maximum number of three panels are accepted. *There should be no words or sentences inside the speech bubbles. *The image should have an appropriate file name. *The image should not be an edited version of a manga and/or anime scene. *The image should not be a colored version of a manga panel. If you have any questions about this, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Third Image Violation This is your third and final image violation. If you continue to upload images against the image policy, you will be blocked from the wiki. There is one image thatI haven't deleted from you and this image must have fair use rationale template in the image description within one week. Failure to do so, the image will be deleted. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC) It's been three days and you still refuse to add the fair use rationale template on the image's description section. You even have the audacity to add another image with the same offence. You have only four days left to add the template to your first image. If you fail to do so, all the images you have uploaded will be deleted and you will be block from this wiki. This is my final warning. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC)